Coping with Love
by ShiguresRose
Summary: Shigure is without an editor, but soon obtains Riaka, a hard working twenty-five year old who whips him into shape. Ayame struggles with expressing his true feelings for Mine. (Ayame x Mine, Shigure x OC, slight Shigure x Ayame)


_Lets get this straight. I do not own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does. And I am aware of the whole...Akito in Chapters 98 and past thing. But not everyone is, so I'm going to keep Akki-san as a male. _

**Chapter One: Quitting the job, and phone calls galore.**

That was it. No more. The way he always toyed with her and tormented her was unnerving. There was no way, that she could continue living like this. Constantly begging for his manuscript, being avoided so he could play childish games with her. It wasn't fair, and it had finally reached the breaking point. This was the last time, that she could deal with his immature teasings, and she had made a desicion. Hazel hues fixted firmly onto his chocolate ones, she'd glare, an unusual visage and her hand would swiftly make its way to his left cheek, as the sound of a smack would be heard throughout the house of Souma Shigure. "S-Sensei!" she began, her voice trying hard not to break into another sob, "I hate you, Sensei! I hate you! Sensei...I..I-I _quit_!" she finished watching his startled expression, and with that she would storm out of his house and scream loudly at the air. Her frustration had finally worn her down, and Shigure Souma had finally driven Mii to her breaking point.

* * *

Shigure stared at his editor, looking a bit taken aback that she had slapped him. It was nothing new to him when she told him she hated him, he got that alot from her. Her constant wailing and responses to his teasing never ceased to amuse him. He had never really thought that she would quit though. Then again, she had warned him a few times before that she would quit, but he never took it seriously. Then again, this time she sounded serious.. Maybe he should have given her the manuscript immediately today.. He shrugged and streched his arms back behind him lazily for a moment before chuckling as he would rub his left cheek. "Ah..She'll be back tomorrow.." he muttered, laughing softly as he made his way into the kitchen.

A few hours later, Shigure heard the sound of the phone ringing, "Tohru-kun!" he called out, "Will you get the phone?" his voice taking up his usual cheery, chirp as he spoke. However the silence caused him to frown as he heard no response and the phone continued ringing. Sighing, the dark haired man stood and answered the contraption, then wincing slightly as his _supervisor_ was on the other line. Now, Mii was a push-over and fun to tease. But his supervisor was scary, and almost like Hatori except with a murderous temper.

_"Shigure."_

"Hai?"

"Are you aware your editor has quit?"

"She has?"

"Yes, do you know why?"

"H-Hahaha...No of course not!"

"I think you do, Shigure."

He hated how Mr.Tanezaki said his name, he always said it like it was a disease, something to be despised. Shigure was aware, that nobody from the Publishing Industry really approved of his work. They called it smutty garbage, oh what did they know? The inu was merely trying to express creatively to the world, the wonders of the sexual world! His family often called him a pervert. Him a pervert? Shigure was no pervert! A human body appreciator however sounds much better than being accused of being a lecher..

"No, I'm sure I have no idea why. I think you should tell me."

"I'll give you a hint. She claims you harrass her tormentively, and are always late with your manuscript."

Shigure laughed nervously, "Well...I wouldn't call it tormentive harrassment..Heh heh. More like...Childish teasing!"

"Shigure, you are an adult. And if you want us to continue publishing your books, I suggest you find a new editor or assistant, and shape up."

"Hai."

"Well..Goodnight. I hope I don't have to have this conversation with you ever again."

"Hai, goodnight."

* * *

The phone was held about a foot from her ear, and she could hear the man on the other line perfectly. To save her eardrums, space from the phone was in order when talking to him. "Oh Ri-chan! It's wonderful! I have this lovely new assistant! She's very enthusastic about her work! You should meet her sometime, and she is absolutely adorable! Dark hair, usually in braids, a cute little nose...Glasses. And she enjoys wearing some of my designs! She even has her own! I'm telling you, she's absolutely wonderful!" his voice rambled smoothly, even if he was the loudest person she knew, he was a good friend. Often Ayame Souma had helped her with her own little problems here and there, and the hebi never ceased to amuse the pink haired younger woman.

"Sounds like you really like her, Aaya-chan. I'm sure you two would make a nice couple." she replied, her golden hues looking at a few stray papers on the table of her small apartment.

"Well of course, I do! I should like my employees shouldn't I!"

"I think I meant in another way."

"Oh!"

"..Yeah."

Riaka would frown at the random sprawled out papers upon that hardwood surface, then streching in a slightly lazy manner should would scan over the wanted ads of the morning newspaper. "Hey Aaya.." she began sounding a bit thoughtful, "Do you think I should try to apply for a cafe waitress sort of job?" she asked, twiddling a pen in between her fingers.

"Oh heavens no! You aren't very good at balancing things, and you'd probably drop everything!"

"Eheh..."

"Yes then you'd get fired and..."

"I get it Aaya."

"Allright, allright."

"Nn...How bout...Oh whats this...?"

"What? What? Tell me!"

"'Editor or assistant wanted for The World's Greatest Novelist'" Riaka read aloud, tapping her bottom lip for a moment. Whoever was putting this ad out, obviously had a bit of an ego. It would appear that he had a rather high opinion of himself..

"Hn? Whats the phone number, I remember Gure-san telling me something about his editor quitting..."

"Gure-san? Isn't that Shigure-san?"

"Mmhm!"

Tracing her thoughts for a moment, she tried to remember Ayame's friend. He often spoke of him, and obviously was probably best friends with him. No image or memory really came to mind to the twenty-five year old young woman as she pondered upon it for a few moments.

"Ah lets see...'423-6579, ask for Souma Shigure' Well that would conclude that he is you're 'Gure-san', Aaya."

"Yes that most certainly would! So, Ri-chan! Are you interested? I'm sure you know that Gure-san is a perfect gentleman..."

"Mm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to call."

"Then call! Call! Well, call me back afterwards allright! Byeeee"

"Eh? I'll get back to you on th-" He had already hung up. Well looked like there were a few phone calls to be made. What fun!

* * *

_Whoo, first chapter._

_Allright, I **really **don't want this to end up as a Mary Sue, so if you have any suggestions or anything, please give them to me as I want to prevent this story from going in that direction. Also, reviewing makes me happy. And while you're at it, I suggest you go and read Oushi ai Onigiri or Young Love. I'm trying, so I need some support! _

_-Ari-chan_


End file.
